


DeanBenny Drabble Collection

by itsoundslikeabadjoke



Series: Pairing Drabble Collections [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsoundslikeabadjoke/pseuds/itsoundslikeabadjoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles for the pairing of Dean Winchester/Benny Lafitte. Will be updated when I'm inspired for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Benny chuckled into Dean’s neck, causing the younger man to swallow hard, breathing coming in shallow pants. As close as Dean obviously wanted to be to him, there was only so much that could be done in bed with locked hips, legs wrapped tightly around his waist and fingers digging near-painfully into his back. “Sugar, you’ve gotta relax. ’m not going anywhere.” He mumbled softly against the warm skin, moving his hands up Dean’s arms, trying to coax him to let go.

"S-sorry…" Came a trembling whisper. Dean untangled his legs and placed them both on the bed, using the leverage to push his hips up in a silent offering. 

Grinning now, Benny pulled up from his lying position on top of the other man, turning to kiss Dean’s hands as they moved to either side of his face. “Love you… so much.” He said, kissing and gently nipping at one of Dean’s thumbs, causing the man to moan and thrust his hips up once more. 

Benny let out one more breathy laugh, before he began to fuck into him again, as those trembling hands made their way to his hair, Dean gasping and begging for more beneath him.


	2. Chapter 2

Benny buried his face into the soft fabric of the pillowcase, taking in its freshly cleaned smell and relaxing in what he was sure to be the most comfortable bed in existence. At least, after spending years in purgatory, sleeping on the frozen ground (feels like a fucking rock), this was his own personal Heaven.

He felt tired arms wrap around his waist and he turned to greet the nearly-asleep man before he was out cold. He gave Dean a small smile and a quick kiss, before taking him into his arms and letting the man fall asleep on his chest.

It wasn’t just the amazing bedding or sense of belonging and security that was going to keep his thirst from overcoming him now…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another nsfw drabble....

"F-fuck… Benny…" The vampire held back a shudder, every soft call Dean made, sending chills down his spine. 

The younger human was always a hell of a sight, wreathing and arching, biting his bottom lip and desperately grabbing at the sheets with shaking hands, Benny basked in every moan and pleasured filled gasp when he could. His cock gave a near-painful twitch as he took in the scene before him. 

The red faced hunter was moaning loudly, gasping and cussing and shifting, trying to get the cock in him to press deeper.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> longer chapter, yaay!

Work had been hell that day, quite literally. Everything that could have possibly gone wrong at a garage, HAD gone wrong at his uncle’s garage. Exhausted and ready for a long nights sleep, Dean entered his apartment and fell against the closed door.

"You look tired, sugar." Dean looked up to find Benny leaning against the wall of the foyer, a small smile playing at his lips. "Rough day?"

The younger man nearly collapsed against him, resting his head on Benny’s shoulder as strong arms wrapped around him. He gave a little ‘hmph’ of an answer. He didn’t have long to enjoy the relaxing moment, as he was suddenly hoisted off his feet and into the air. “Ah!! Benny! Put me down!” 

The other man just laughed and carried him to the couch in the living room, sitting down carefully and holding Dean in his lap. “Better?” Dean rolled his eyes, but made no move to get up. (Benny had to be the most comfy person-seat ever… If that was a thing.)

"I don’t get how you still think you’re too old for me, when you can literally carry me." Benny set his chin on Dean’s head. "What old man could pick up a full grown man without hesitation? I’m not exactly tiny."

"One that’s not human." Dean could hear the smile in Benny’s voice, though he couldn’t see it. He hoped it was genuine.

"You also have the sex drive of a rabbit, so…" Dean moved to look up into those deep eyes and run his fingers over familiarly scratchy stubble. "And so handsome, too. You don’t even try." He mumbled.

Benny chuckled, shaking his head. “And you try too hard. You’re beautiful, even covered in motor oil and sweat.” His smile turned a bit mischievous. “Actually, I think I like you better… when you’re messy for me.”

Dean’s eyes went wide and he yelped, as he was pushed back against the couch, with a rather attractive vampire pressing into him… Looking like he was ready to help Dean ‘unwind’.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My parents know."
> 
> Benny looked up from the stove where he’d been cooking, with a frown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the following chapter are based off a sentence prompt thing.... The first sentence was given to me. :)
> 
> Probably human!au...

"My parents know."

Benny looked up from the stove where he’d been cooking, with a frown. In the doorway stood Dean, jeans and t-shirt dirty, with an over packed backpack on his shoulder. The younger man looked up to Benny with wide green eyes, chewing nervously on his swollen bottom lip. By his red eyes and clenching jaw, he knew Dean had cried on the way over.

The older man shut off the stove and opened his arms. “C’mere, sugar. It’s alright.” Dean’s bag was dropped on the floor of Benny’s mobile home, as the boy buried himself in Benny’s chest. “S’okay, Dean. Relax. It’s going to be fine.”

Dean took a deep breath, nodding once against the warm comfort of Benny’s hug, before replying. “I just… I left before they said more… I don’t know if I can go back, I…” His voice just tapered back and Benny ran his fingers through his hair.

“There’s nothin’ to worry about, Dean.” He smiled, “But you’re more than welcome to stay here.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I just want to cuddle." Dean groaned, pulling the blanket back up over his chin as Benny got out of bed. “It’s too fuckin’ early to be getting up, man…”
> 
> Benny chuckled, running his fingers through Dean’s hair, then patting him on the cheek. “C’mon sugar, plenty of time for cuddlin’ after breakfast and chores.”

"I just want to cuddle." Dean groaned, pulling the blanket back up over his chin as Benny got out of bed. “It’s too fuckin’ early to be getting up, man…”

Benny chuckled, running his fingers through Dean’s hair, then patting him on the cheek. “C’mon sugar, plenty of time for cuddlin’ after breakfast and chores.”

The younger man opened one eye to glare at Benny, who chuckled in return. “We live in a trailer, in the forest… The fuck kind of chores are there to be done at…” He looked at his watch, “Ugh, shit, five in the morning?! Is the sun even up yet?”

Leaning over, Benny gently rubbed his stubbly cheek against Dean’s, eliciting a soft sigh from the tired man. “Not a mornin person, I know. Alright, you sleep for a while and I’ll make ya somethin’ to eat.”

Dean’s arms shot up from the covers, daring to get a bit chilly, to grab on to Benny’s arm. “Just… One more hour… Please? Cuddle with me for one more hour?”

His pretty-eyes must have worked some sort of magic, because Benny found himself back curled up behind Dean for another two hours, before finally managing to get the man out of bed.


End file.
